Amour, vacances et chocolats
by orangemma
Summary: Après avoir laisser Blair partir seule en France, Chuck tente de se rattraper et de reconquérir le cœur de sa belle.


Disclamer : Blair & Chuck ne sortent pas de mon cerveau mais de celui de Mme Von Ziegesar, leur histoire d'amour a été sur une initiative de CW mais bon, cet OS est tout de même à moi hein

Timeline : Fin du 118. Juste après que Chuck est planté Blair et que celle ci soit tout de meme parti en France.

**Amour, Vacances & Chocolat**

Le dernier tube des Jonas Brothers résonna dans la chambre tandis que le soleil filtrait peu à peu à travers les rideaux. La jeune fille tendit le bras hors de ses draps de satin pour attraper son nouveau Black Berry qui vibrait sur la table de chevet. Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières et approcha l'écran de ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle eut déchiffré le nom de son correspondant, elle reposa vivement le mobile sur le meuble et cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, il en était hors de question. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il tentait de la joindre et elle refusait systématiquement ses appels, en somme depuis son arrivée au vignoble français de son père. En annulant leurs vacances au dernier moment après toutes ses belles paroles, Chuck l'avait énormément déçue et blessée et il lui faudrait plus que du harcèlement téléphonique pour que Blair accepte de l'écouter. Pour le moment elle voulait être seule. Enfin seule était un grand pensa t elle au moment où elle sentit la pression des pattes de son chat sur ses jambes.

* * *

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Blair Waldorf. En ce moment je parfait mon bronzage sous le soleil français alors laissez moi un message et je vous contacterais… si j'ai le temps »

Son répondeur, encore une fois. Chuck ferma le clapet de son Motorola, rageur. Cela ne servait à rien de lui laisser un message étant donné qu'elle filtrait ses appels – car elle le faisait, il avait fait un test avec l'aide de Séréna – elle ne prendrait sûrement pas la peine d'écouter son message. Le énième.

Il faisait les cent pas dans sa suite depuis l'aurore. Il s'en voulait d'avoir briser tous leurs projets de vacances. Il avait merdé, il le savait et à présent il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de trouver une façon de s'excuser. Le problème était que Blair n'était pas comme toutes les autres greluches avec qui il s'était amusé. Elle était même la première pour qui il avait réellement des sentiments et c'était bien cela le problème : son père lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les conséquences d'une telle relation et il avait bêtement paniqué.

Soudain son téléphone sonna. Dans un vain espoir il regarda l'écran mais le nom de son meilleur ami s'affichait à la place de celui qu'il espérait. Il soupira et décrocha :

« - Allo mec ?! Résonna la voix de Nate dans le combiné

Salut ! Que puis-je faire pour toi mon cher Nathaniel ?

Je te retourne la question, il parait que tu es toujours en ville ?

Ma demi-sœur a craché le morceau je suppose…

Ce n'est pas la question. Je croyais que tu partais avec Blair ! Qu'est devenu l'amoureux transi ?! »

Chuck soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit :

« - Je sais pas… J'ai paniqué… Et il y a eu cette fille…

Quelle fille ? le coupa aussitôt Nate. Tu n'as rien fait que tu pourrais regretter au moins ? »

Chuck garda le silence, ne sachant pas comment expliquer la chose.

« - Chuck ! s'exclama son ami anxieux. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait une connerie pareille ? Je suis bien placé pour te dire qu'elle ne te le pardonnera pas facilement si c'est le cas !

La nouvelle décoratrice de mon père et Lily, commença Chuck

Raconte. T'es allé jusqu'où ?

Trop loin à mon goût » lâcha le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

De son côté Nate ferma également les yeux. Il savait que son meilleur ami était du genre volage mais il avait cru qu'après la façon dont Chuck parlait de Blair, ce serait différent. Apparemment non. Il respira un grand coup et brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

« - Tu lui as dit ?

Elle ne répond a aucun de mes appels Je ne pense pas qu'elle le sache, je crois que c'est pour la fait de l'avoir laisser seule qu'elle ne répond pas.

Et tu comptes lui dire ?

Elle déteste les mensonges et ce ne se serait pas la première fois que je merde… Elle ne me pardonnera peut être pas mais je ne peux pas lui mentir.

Ecoute mec, je connais bien Blair…

Sans rire ? le coupa Chuck

Tais toi idiot et écoute moi. Blair est une fille exigeant, maniaque… mais avec toi tout s'évanouie ou presque. Je ne dis pas qu'elle te dira « Amen » une fois que tu lui aura tout avoué mais si tut te débrouille bien ça pourrait aller. Elle m'a pardonné alors que j'ai fais pire que toi et puis elle a l'air beaucoup plus heureuse avec toi. Si elle peut excuser un gars... c'est toi mais à toi de bien te débrouiller pour qu'elle ait envie de le faire.

Je vois. Ecoute, je crois que j'ai une idée. Je vais te laisser, je te tiens au courant.

Pas de soucis. Bye »

Chuck raccrocha, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres : il avait fait une erreur mais ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la réparer. Il composa un numéro et attendit qu'on décroche :

« - Oui, ici Charles Bass à l'appareil. J'ai un service à vous demander. Un service rémunérer bien entendu… »

* * *

L'eau cessa de couler et la jeune fille passa sa main à travers le rideau de la douche pour attraper sa serviette de bain. Après avoir passé sa journée au bord de la piscine familiale, cette douche avait été salutaire, notamment pour ses cheveux sensibles au chlore de l'eau.

Elle passa la serviette autour de son corps et sortit de la cabine. Elle essuya ses jambes et ses pieds avec une serviette encore sur le portant et en attrapa une dernière pour essuyer ses cheveux. Elle prit sa brosse et démêla énergiquement sa chevelure brune. Elle regarda son image dans le miroir, satisfaite. Elle se retourna pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain personnelle, elle eut la surprise de trouver sa chambre dans la pénombre. En effet, la lumière était éteinte, les rideaux tirés et seulement quelques petites bougies étaient allumées ça et là pour tracer un chemin jusqu'à son lit. Elle entra dans la pièce, curieuse, et sentit autre chose que la moquette sous ses pieds. Elle baissa la tête et vit un chemin de pétales de roses tracé au sol, le même que celui formé par les bougies. Sa curiosité attisée, elle avança sur la route qu'on lui avait dessinée. Les pétales caressaient ses pieds tandis que l'odeur des roses chatouillait ses narines. Elle avait toujours adorait les roses, elle trouvait cette fleur divinement romantique.

Une fois devant son lit, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'avantage : un cœur de pétales avait été dessiné sur son édredon blanc. Quelque uns de ses chocolats préférés avaient été éparpillé un peu partout sur le lit et au centre du cœur trôner un bouquet de roses ainsi qu'une enveloppe avec son nom inscrit dessus. Intriguée, elle prit la lettre qu'elle décacheta avec délicatesse. Elle extirpa le papier de l'enveloppe avec le même soin et le déplia. Instantanément, elle reconnut l'écriture de Chuck. Elle fut alors prise entre l'envie de lire er de jeter sa lettre. Finalement, le besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait fut le plus fort et elle entama sa lecture :

« Chère Blair,

Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'écrire des lettres mais il s'avère que j'ai besoin de te parler et malheureusement tu refuses tous mes appels. Je pourrais également te dire de vive voix ce que je m'apprête à te dire… mais je suis trop lâche pour cela. Il resterait l'option de le publier sur le blog de GG mais je crois t'avoir suffisamment blessé pour utiliser une nouvelle fois cette méthode. Mais revenons à l'objet de cette lettre : mes excuses.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour différentes choses que je n'aurais pas du faire et la dernière en liste : agir comme un idiot. Je t'ais promis beaucoup de chose, j'ai voulu qu'on prenne notre temps pour devenir un vrai couple sans penser aux conséquences. Choses que mon père n'a pas oublié de mettre au point. Il a cru que je devenais enfin le fils responsable dont il rêvait et moi j'ai paniqué. C'est idiot je sais. J'ai eu peur de perdre ma liberté, peur de ne plus pouvoir m'amuser mais surtout peur de tes sentiments, tes envies. J'ai eu peur de tous ces devoirs mais surtout de ne pas être à la hauteur et de te décevoir, encore.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle est arrivée, cette fille comme toutes celles que j'ai déjà conquis un bon nombre de fois. J'étais perdu, angoissé et ma nature a repris le dessus. Je n'ai pas lutté, je l'avoue. Je t'ai laissé en plan sans raison pour cette fille que je voyais pour la première fois. J'avais besoin de me rassurer. Besoin de savoir si j'étais toujours le Chuck séducteur qui t'avait conquis. Je ne te le cache pas – je sais que tu déteste le mensonge – j'ai séduit cette fille. J'ai tout fait pour l'entraîner dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Je vais te décevoir, mais j'y suis parvenu et même plus facilement que je le pensais au départ.

Elle était là, nue devant moi. En temps normal je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde mais là tout était différent : je ne la désirais pas. Je n'avais pas envie d'elle, ce n'était pas toi et cela faisait toute la différence. J'ai alors pris ses vêtements, lui ai rendu et sans un mot de plus j'ai quitté ma suite. J'aurais pu te rejoindre à ce moment, il ne s'était rien passé alors pourquoi ne pas continuer à vivre comme avant ? Je n'ai pas pu, j'avais peur de ton regard et j'en ai encore peur aujourd'hui.

Je sais que j'ai déjà fait pire et que tu connais mon tempérament mais tu es quelqu'un que je respecte et je t'avais fait certaines promesses, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai honte de mon comportement et comprendrais que tu m'en veuille. Néanmoins, si par chance tu es enclin à me pardonner, à me donner une nouvelle chance, prends le bouquet de 12 roses et rejoins moi au salon –où ton père en parfait complice m'a permis de t'attendre – où en bon gentleman je complèterais ton bouquet d'une treizième rose.

Crois en mes sentiments et en ma volonté de devenir meilleur, pour toi.

Je t'aime. Chuck. »

Blair regarda alternativement la lettre, le bouquet et la porte, les yeux brillants. Elle devait prendre une décision rapidement. Il était là et attendait. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle prit le bouquet et se dirigea vers le salon.

* * *

Chuck faisait les cents pas devant la porte de la chambre de Blair : Et si elle lui en voulait pour le reste de sa vie ? Ne lui pardonnais pas ? Et si elle ne lui adressait même plus la parole ? Il fut alors sortit de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il se stoppa net et se retrouva face à face avec Blair :

« - Je… j'en pouvais plus de rester au salon » expliqua t il rapidement.

Il vit alors le bouquet de roses et sourit timidement. Blair s'avança vers lui, tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Elle le gifla alors avec force. Surpris, il porta la main à sa joue, à présent rouge :

« - Je suppose que je la mérite…

Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais t'enchaîner pour t'empêcher de vivre ? Te mettre une laisse pour ne pas que tu me quitte ? Non mais franchement…

Je sais, j'ai été bête, répondit Chuck en baissant la tête.

Et c'est peu dire. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec quelqu'un que tu n'es plus libre de t'amuser. Tu peux toujours sortir et même sans moi. Il suffit de me montrer que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une relation sérieuse que tu vas devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Le tout est de garder confiance en toi… alors si tu es prêt à réessayer…

Tu me pardonnes ?

Mais je n'oublie pas. Et cela uniquement parce que tu m'as offert des roses, mes chocolats favoris, que tu as fait le voyage depuis New York, que tu as été très romantique et que… que je tiens à toi.

Je t'aime, lui murmura Chuck avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Tu dis ça parce que je suis encore mince… mais tu verras une fois que j'aurais dû manger tous tes chocolats, je ressemblerais à une vache ! s'exclama t elle avec une moue d'enfant.

Mais non ! répondit Chuck en riant. Si tu veux je peux t'aider, si tu me laisse entrer, proposa t il avec un sourire au coin.

Une Lady ne ferais jamais ça, dit elle a voix haute avant de se pencher et de lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille : mais personne n'en saura rien. »

Elle lui prit alors les mains et l'entraîna dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière eux, à double tour et de passer le reste de l'après midi seule avec lui.

* * *

Bon et bien voila un petit rien du tout. Depuis le moment que je voulais écrire un OS sur Gossip, j'ai enfin réussi. Bon la fin est peut etre baclé, a voir. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Sinon et bien j'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas trop poster après la diffusion de la nouvelle saison & avec un peu de chance, peu on vu le premier épisode. Enfin bref, c'était pour me motiver personellement sinon je l'aurais jamais fini xD

Sur ce, See You soon !

* * *


End file.
